general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Morgan (Porter Fasullo)
| death cause = | occupation = | title = Russian royalty | residence = Port Charles, New York | parents = Robert Frank (legal;deceased) Sam Morgan Jason Morgan (biologically) | siblings = Jake Spencer (deceased) (paternal half) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Susan Moore (deceased) Karen Anderson (illegally adoptive) Monica Quartermaine (step) (paternal) Alexis Davis Cody McCall (adoptive; deceased) Evelyn Bass (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Edward Quartermaine Lila Quartermaine (deceased) Mary Anne and Bert Moore (paternal) Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Kristin Bergman (deceased) Helena Cassadine (step) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) (paternal) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (maternal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal great) Stavros Cassadine (deceased) Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Kristina Cassadine (deceased) Irina Cassadine (deceased) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos Lauren Frank Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine Rebecca Holt (paternal once removed) Nikolas Cassadine (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Maya Ward Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal second cousins) Spencer Cassadine (maternal second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Jason Morgan, Jr. (aka Victor Lord III) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Sam Morgan and her husband Jason Morgan. He was switched at birth with Victor Lord III. Background Baby Boy McCall is the son of Jason Morgan and Sam Morgan. Though he was originally believed to be the product of Robert Frank raping Sam Morgan. He was conceived during Sam and Jason Morgan's honeymoon. At first he was believed to be the child of Jason and Sam because of the results of a paternity test. Soon later, it was found out that Jason and Franco were twin brothers and another DNA test was done. It showed that Franco was his true father. Later, it was reviled that the paternity was switched and Jason is the babies father. Storylines Birth Baby Boy McCall was born on June 1, 2012 to Sam McCall with the help of John McBain. After John left, the baby had some breathing complications and his mother took him to find help. He was set inside a empty flower planter when his mother went inside of a cabin. When his mother passed out, Todd Manning found him and picked him up. Tea Delgado saw Todd holding the baby and mistakenly believed that he was her baby that she had recently given birth to. Heather Webber convinced Todd to switch the baby with Tea's deceased son. Todd, Tea, and the baby go to the hospital. Todd is taking the baby to the nursery when Sam and Jason arrive at the hospital. There Sam admits she was going to name the baby Jason after his father, even though Jason is not the baby's biological father. At the hospital Dr. Steven Weber said that the baby may have a serious genetic disorder called, beta thalassemia. On June 8, 2012, the original paternity test using both Jason and Franco's DNA was proven to be switched. The original document, in the hands of Heather Webber proved that Jason Morgan was the baby's father. Family tree Moore||Mikkos Cassadine|V|Kristin Bergman|_ |||||||||:|||||||||:||||||||:|_ ||||||||Alan Quartermaine|~|~|~|V|~|~|Susan Moore||||||Alexis Davis|_ ||||||||||||||:||||||||||||:|_ |||||||||||||Robert Frank|~|~|~|~|V|~|~|~|~|Sam McCall|_ ||||||||||||||||||||:|_ |||||||||||||||||||'Jason '|_ }} References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children conceived via rape Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Cassadine family Category:Quartermaine family